Andros Stark
Andros Alastair Ambrosio Stark is a fictional character created by Gilbert Martinez. Andros is the great-great-great-great grandson of Tony Stark. He turned 8 years old during the Mevdarian Invasion, placing his birth date at June 3, 2159. He is notable for being seen in 2183 by Zed during a vision within the Empty Void. The All pointed Zed to Tony by mentioning Andros. Fictional Character Biography 'Origins: 2159–2183' Early in his life, Andros spent plenty of time with his family, especially his father Martin (b. 2132), his grandfather Kyle (b. 2105), and his great grandfather Tristan (2078–2168). Through them, he learned about life in the late 21st and early 22nd Centuries, as well as the deeds done by their progenitor Tony Stark (1997–2085). During this time, Andros discovered his ability to transform into a dragon, which he inherited from Tony Stark. He would continue to practice this ability between the late 2160s and the early 2180s. Andros turned 8 years old on the day of the Mevdarian Invasion, which was on June 3, 2167. Following the invasion, New Mevdaros was founded and incapsulated New Earth. Thus, Andros grew up under the oligarchical authoritarianism of the Mevdarian Republic. Andros faced discrimination from Mevdarians and Master Robots alike, planting seeds of discrimination against Mevdarians and Master Robots deep within him. When he was old enough to work in 2173, Andros became a Cúðqēkjēìa Uzṫev ("Robotic Human") who was tasked with helping to create and test new robots to oversee and run society. As it turns out, Andros was the man who tested Zed on May 3 and 4, 2174, to ensure he could effectively perform his tasks. Andros found Zed to pass his tests, and so he allowed Zed to become an official Master Robot. On October 31, 2178, news broke out that Malaþ Ríersin (2126–2178), who was the original Governor of the Republic, was assassinated by Zed, and that Zed had escaped to an unknown time period. Andros was shocked, as he didn't expect a Master Robot to commit such a crime. Andros was immediately questioned by the Master Robots, who knew he was the one who tested Zed to begin with. Andros denied any interference with Zed's internal protocols, also stating: :"Zed killed the Governor, not me." Nevertheless, Andros wound up on unpaid suspension for the next three months. The Model-Ð Master Robots were introduced on June 3, 2177, to work alongside the Model-Þ Master Robots. The next day, Malaþ's son Drūgarð Malaþsin (2146–2183) became the new Governor. Drūgarð issued reforms that put increased surveillance on Master Robots and Cúðqēkjēìa Uzṫevon to ensure another assassination would be impossible. Drūgarð also disposed of the Model-Þ Master Robots, which was the model that Zed was, and left law enforcement solely to the Model-Ð Master Robots. These actions made Andros undergo further discrimination, both by Master Robots and his colleagues; both parties besmirched Andros for allowing Zed to become a Master Robot, and this stigma lasted for the next few years. On October 19, 2183, the Republic faced an attack by Magnum Hulk, who had come from the year 2646 to search for the Infinity Staff. Andros was able to bring his colleagues and his family to safety. Moments before Magnum Hulk's arrival, Andros left a video journal entry. At the end of the entry, before turning into a dragon and fleeing, Andros stated: :"So ends the age of the Mevdarian Republic. He's coming. The time is here." Unbeknownst to him, Zed heard this statement and witnessed Magnum Hulk's arrival before he travelled to 2014 from 2178. In his draconic form, Andros observed Magnum Hulk's attack on the Mevdarian Republic from a distance, horrified and made speechless by what he saw. Death and destruction occurred left and right as Magnum Hulk searched for the Infinity Staff. Once this onslaught was done, Magnum Hulk returned to 2646. He found no trace of the Staff. Knowing the destruction was over, Andros returned to the remains of the society he had lived in. 'In ''Wasteland: 2183''' Having just witnessed the destruction of the Mevdarian Republic, Andros returns to a planet-sized wasteland. He is able to locate his family and colleagues, all of whom were unharmed in the event, and helps to locate the survivors. In New York City alone, hundreds of thousands of humans and Mevdars are located. Unsure of where to go from the event, there is a sense of mass confusion and distress. However, Andros is able to shed his previous bigotry and unite the survivors in order to keep them alive. He sets up a settlement in post-apocalyptic New York City and ensures the survival of its remaining inhabitants. Category:Characters Category:Alternative Timeline Characters Category:2150s births Category:2159 births Category:3rd Millennium births Category:22nd Century births